monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
C-123 "Stigma" (Gojira57's Original Character)
ELIMINATE ALL OF KESENA'S FOLLOWERS! ''- Stigma after mistaking Goajiroth for a follower of Kesena '''Warning: There may be spoilers!' 'C-123 "Stigma" '(or simply "Stigma") is a fictional Robotic construct made by the last of the Protokians during the events of the Monster Hunter Hurricurse Series. He is classified as a "Combat Android" and has many weapons on his hand that gives him an edge against opponets. He serves Arion, one of Hurricurse's friends, after she awakened him accidentally in the events of Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. General Info *Construct Model: C-100 series Relations *Protokians (Creators) *Arion (Master / Friend) *The Rest of Team Hurricane (Allies) *Kesena and her followers (Enemies) Physiology About human sized, Stigma is a mechanical construct with a blocky yet humanoid shape. His eyes are red, and his hands have long "Slasher Claws". His arms can also be turned into "Bowgun Rifles" that shoot out energy bullets. His Jet Boosters on his back allow him to hover above ground and reach large heights. Backstory Coming soon..... Abilities and Aspects *Unlike most, if not all, other Protokian Androids and other constructs, Stigma has something akin to the "Metaphorical Heart", allowing him to feel emotions, and feel for others. Definitely unlike your "Stereotypical Robot Entity". *Has a deep hatred for Kesena and her followers, due to Kesena being the cause of the deaths of the last of the Protokians who created him. *"Slasher Claws" are able to work like any other being's hands, and at the same time, act as melee weapons, like a monster's own claws. *The Hands can turn into "Bowgun Rifles" which fire Energy bullets that can peirce Gravios hide with ease. *Jet Boosters give him the advantage of jumping higher than normal and able to hover above ground in the air. *Has multiple types of scanners and visors programmed in his ocular sensor eyes, such as Infrared vision, Ultraviolet vision, Normal Vision, Life form scanner, and "Dark vision Visor", among others. *Was the 23rd model of the C-100 series, and the last known. *Stigma does mention his power source being a "Spirit Core", a device that generates a self renewing source of "Spirit Energy", similar to the Spirit Gems, which Stigma runs on. Such a power source would be nearly, if not totally, endless. *Extremely protective of his new "Master", Arion. Noteable Quotes Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena *''ELIMINATE ALL OF KESENA'S FOLOWERS! ''- When Stigma Mistook Goajiroth for one of Kesena's followers. Story appearances *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena (First appearance) Origin of concept C-123 "Stigma" is inspired by E-123 "Omega" from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, who first appeared in Sonic Heroes. The code name, "Stigma", is based on the ligature of a greek letter "Sigma". Notes and Trivia *He is the first Protokian Construct to be an actual character in the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series timeline. Creator's notes *You can make a render if you like, but I am about to make a render of my own, to give a general Idea of Stigma's shape. *He was kind of a "Last minute Character" of mine meant to fit in with Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena, as a relic of the Protokian empire that still works, yet at the same time, he is not your "Stereotypical Robot entity". *I do plan on letting Stigma appear in later fan fictions, to develop his character a little more. Category:Characters Category:Gojira57